


Cupcake Date

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa surprises her girlfriend with a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake Date

Louisa frowned as her horse stopped to nibble at something on the ground.

“What’s that in your mouth? What are you eating?” asked Louisa.

“Cupcake wrapper,” said Phantom, “it was a vanilla cupcake.”

“There’s another one over there,” said Louisa. “I should pick them up. Come on.”

“I’ll pick them up,” said Phantom.

“Alright but you’d better not eat them,” said Louisa. “Paper isn’t good for your digestion.”

Louisa soon discovered that the cupcake wrappers were making a trail. She took each wrapper from Phantom’s lips, then put it in her saddlebag to throw in one of the bins in Jarlaheim later. Sonja had taught her well.

“Oh,” said Phantom as they rounded a corner, “I think you’ll like this.”

There was a picnic blanket laid out on the cliff with a cupcake tower set in the middle of it. And behind that was Lisa, smiling at her.

“Oh, hello,” said Louisa. She brought Phantomprince to a stop, then dismounted to sit cross-legged in front of the cupcake tower. “That’s a lot of cupcakes for one person.”

“I can eat them all by myself,” said Lisa. “But it’s better to share, right?”

“Yeah,” said Louisa. She took a cupcake and began peeling the wrapper off.

“I was actually going to text you and invite you here,” said Lisa, putting her phone away. “No need to now.”

“Yeah, I was just in the area,” said Louisa. “My little prince found a cupcake wrapper and then I found a trail.”

“Oops. I didn’t mean to do that,” said Lisa. Louisa laughed at her.

“It’s okay, I picked them all up,” said Louisa. “No need to worry about the wrath of Goldspur.” Now Lisa giggled.

“I’m just kidding, I left the trail so you’d find me,” said Lisa. “I can be romantic too.”

“Hey, I told you that I’m not jealous that Anne and Alex have gone on super romantic dinner dates every night since Anne got back,” said Louisa. “And I meant it.”

“I know. I still feel like I have to step it up, though,” said Lisa. “They’re going to a fancy restaurant every night and we’re having a picnic with cupcakes.”

“I like it,” said Louisa. “It’s a cupcake date.” She smiled and bit into the cupcake, enjoying the sweet taste of the frosting.

“Really?” asked Lisa.

“Yes,” said Louisa. She leaned across and kissed Lisa. She tasted like cupcakes.

“I love how low-maintenace you are,” said Lisa. “You’re happy as long as you’re with me.”

“Like a plant,” said Louisa, and giggled. “I’m joking. But you’re right. As long as I’m with you, I’m happy.”

“It sucks that we’ve been so busy,” said Lisa. “Or I have been, anyway. Purifying Pi’s swamp wasn’t easy.”

“Honestly, I think the druids are too afraid of Anne and Alex to split them up,” said Louisa. “I don’t have any delusions about their niceness.”

“True,” said Lisa. “You’d need a crowbar to pry them apart.” She chuckled. “But they deserve to be together. Now I know how much it hurts to lose someone to Pandoria. And that was only for a few months.”

Louisa made a noise of agreement, then moved closer to Lisa. Lisa wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, then picked up a cupcake.

“I’ve eaten too many of these already,” said Lisa. She offered it to Louisa after peeling the wrapper off. Louisa smiled again before biting into it. When it was all eaten, she licked the frosting off Lisa’s fingers.

“Are you going to feed me now?” asked Louisa, giggling.

“Maybe,” said Lisa. “Couples do that, right?”

“Usually the cake-feeding happens on the wedding day,” said Louisa. “Speaking of, have they decided on a date yet?”

“Before I tell you, I promise that I had no say in the date,” said Lisa.

“Okay,” said Louisa, a little confused now.

“The Summer Solstice,” said Lisa. At that, Louisa laughed again.

“Wow,” said Louisa. “I guess you’re not the only cheesy one in the group, then.”

“Of course not, you’re here,” said Lisa. Louisa giggled and kissed her.

“I love you,” said Louisa.

“Love you too,” said Lisa. “Want me to keep feeding you?”

“Yes,” said Louisa. It was nice, being fed like this. She felt loved, being there in Lisa’s arms. And the cupcakes were nice too.


End file.
